


How Roman Stopped Being a Hero

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Roman is a superhero. His boyfriend, Logan, can never know. He would be in danger. Roman's nemesis is acting suspicious. Logan is cute. Can Roman balance all of this? The answer is no.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	How Roman Stopped Being a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (for anyone who for whatever reason didn't read the tags): Major character death, blood, injury, kissing

Logan did not smile often. Not that Roman minded. He was adorable either way. But when he did smile? Roman's poor little gay heart could barely handle it.   
"Roman?" Logan asked, the slight smile still on his face, "Is everything alright?"  
"You're beautiful," Roman breathed in response.   
That just made Logan giggle, and Roman's face turned even redder. "Go to sleep, Roman," Logan said, placing a soft kiss on Roman's face, then putting the book that lay on his chest onto the bedside table.   
"Goodnight," Roman answered, "My Lovely Prince."  
"Goodnight, My Moon and My Stars."  
-  
MasterMind had started pulling punches. Roman just wasn't sure why. Was he planning something? Something bigger and badder than before? Was he trying to lull Roman into a false sense of security?   
Roman dodged him easily, where before he probably would have taken the hit. "Come at me, Villain!" he cried.   
"What, and slow down enough for you to hit me?" MasterMind taunted. "Not likely."  
Roman groaned in frustration.   
"Goodbye, Your Highness!" MasterMind called, voice scrambled by a device in his helmet. Then he was gone.   
-  
Roman set his costume carefully in the box before Logan could get home, heart pounding with the fear of getting caught. Logan couldn't know. He would just get hurt. Roman straightened up with the box hidden under blankets in the closet just as he heard the front door open.   
"Roman?" Logan called, not raising his voice much.   
"I'm here, Love," Roman answered, coming into the living room.   
Logan practically fell into Roman's arms, clearly exhausted. "Cuddles, please?"   
Roman just nodded and hummed, settling on the couch with Logan in his lap. "What happened, Dearest?"  
"Just a long day," Logan answered, resting his head on Roman's chest.   
Roman nodded a little, stroking Logan's back gently. "I've got you, Honeybee."  
-  
Roman smiled triumphantly as MasterMind rolled across the pavement, then landed facedown. "Give up, MasterMind."  
"...I can't," he answered, staggering to his feet.   
Roman got back into fighting stance.   
MasterMind lunged forward, but he was again pulling punches.   
Roman hit him hard. So hard that he fell back flat on the ground, hitting his head hard and cracking the back of his helmet. Roman was quick to pin him. "You've lost," he hissed.   
MasterMind whimpered, and his vocal scrambler went out in that moment.   
Roman froze. "...No…" He pulled off MasterMind's mask quickly, and there was the face he had least suspected would be under that helmet. "No, no!"   
Blood poured out of the helmet and onto the concrete underneath them. "Someone help!" Roman cried, tears springing into his eyes.   
Logan shushed him weakly. "'S okay," he slurred quietly.   
"I'm sorry!" Roman cried. "I didn't mean to—"  
"Not your fault," Logan said gently, caressing Roman's cheek with a shaky hand. Then the hand fell, and his eyes fluttered shut.   
"No!" Roman cried, voice breaking, as tears slipped past his mask. "No, please! I don't understand, please! Logan!"   
He had to be dragged away from the body by a police officer. He couldn't even fight to stay with him at that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0!


End file.
